starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Symons Shadowfire, Mighty Emperor of Argentum
The child of a Force sensitive Imperial agent and powerful Jedi Master, Symons was orphaned only 2 months after his birth in a tragic crash outside the Mandalorian capital of Leldabe. He was found and adopted by a Mandalorian warrior, who raised him as a Mandalorian, taught him about the Resol'nare, forging Beskar'gam and various other aspects of the life of a Verd. At aged 10, Symons was made an orphan yet again in a covert Jedi raid on Mandalore. Sensing his Force potential, the Jedi took Jack to the temple on Coruscant and promised to teach him how to use their 'mystical power' – the Force. Jack agreed and at the age of 16 had passed his Jedi Knight trials. Subsequently, his Master told him how his Mandalorian father had been killed by the Jedi, prodding Symons into a rage. Symons proceeded to kill 3 Jedi Masters before he was found by a Sith who happened to be nearby. The Sith agreed to teach him the way of the darkside, the way of the Sith. In just 4 years, he was granted the title of 'Darth,' taking on the basic translation of his Mandalorian name – 'Shadowfire.' Three years past and Symons grew ambitious. He killed his Master, taking his assets and going bounty-hunting until after hundreds of years (being kept alive through the Force, and through a mysterious miracle on Argentum) he was approached by Emperor Haze, and offered a position in his Empire. Symons agreed. Symons served Haze loyally until Haze perished in a battle against the former Imperial Remnant-turned-Eternal Galactic Empire. Symons then joined the EGE as a Grand Admiral. Haze rose again and with it came accusations of treason from his current Emperor Nyax. These allegations were falsified by Haze (then Jen'ari Haze) as Nyax later found out, but at the time, Symons' fleet and financial assets were seized by the EGE pending further investigation. When the charges were found to be false, he was appointed Grand Admiral again, and ambassador to Grandmaster Eros' Jedi Confederacy. Eros fell subsequently and Symons claimed many sectors for the EGE, rising to the rank of Grand Moff of the Eastern Mid Rim and training under Nyax for a short time. Months later, Symons separated from the EGE taking 2 sectors with him alongside his fleet of some 15,000 and began building his Empire. As the E.G.E went to war, Symons was expected to join on the side of Nyax and his Empire but in a surprise move, he remained neutral. Symons left to explore the Unknown Regions and in his absence, power was seized by Darth Notimo Burduli. Burduli created an elaborate plot to remove the enemies of the EGE and in some aspects, succeeded. Upon his return, Symons was informed that were he to remain with the title of 'Darth' he would be declared dar'manda by the current Mandalore, Ala Viszla. Symons did indeed renounce the title and voiced his intentions to challenge Ala. He first was recoronated after Notimo stepped down and Darth Claudius took over, becoming once again the Emperor. Meanwhile, he let his friend and former Mandalore, Marcus Fett have his shot and stepped back from the title of Mandalore. Growing sick of the in-fighting that was involved in his recent renunciation of the 'Darth' title, and the constant denial of his challenge for the title of Mand'alor from Ala Viszla, Symons retook the title of 'Darth'. He took a lover for a short time, and attempted to kill her when she declared she was pregnant. After finding her again, he forced her to have an abortion and cut all ties to her. Most recently, he went to war with the Federation of Planetary Lords and their leader, Fedoral Baron Simitar. After a suprise strike on Bespin, Bespin was taken after the fleets of Dustin Chapman were decimated by Imperial Forces under Grand Admiral Darman Firitus. "You know not what your actions would unleash his chin slowly I do. If I were to give in to your inane provocations, our galaxy would be subject to a war like none anyone has ever seen. Billions upon billions of people would die by your hand, direct or indirect non-withstanding. Planets gone, economies crushed. No, I am not like you." Symons Shadowfire, the Master Tactician; the Mighty Emperor of Argentum. The brilliant strategist. Poet. The distinguished and illustrious powerful Emperor of Argentum, Symons Shadowfire. The warrior of legends